<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One That I Want by DobbyRocksSocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764209">The One That I Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks'>DobbyRocksSocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky is a bit of an asshole, Everybody Needs Hugs, Happy Ending, Insecure Tony, M/M, Misunderstanding, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, bruce is done with everyone's shit, but I guess he has his reasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Barnes had a love story for the ages, right? Right. So why was Steve so miserable when Tony decided to take himself out of the equation?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One That I Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kisses were usually the end of the story, followed by a happily ever after. Or maybe that was just in the fairytales. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony got his kiss, after all, but it definitely wasn’t the end of the story; and he sure as shit hadn’t gotten his happily ever after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a good kiss, as kisses go; Steve had been gentle but passionate, strong and warm and wet and… it had been a good kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it had all gone to shit, because Barnes had smashed onto the balcony of the tower with all the finesse of a lion devouring a zebra, and Steve was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Completely out of reach for Tony, because Barnes had always been the love of Steve’s life, and Tony had no chance of fighting against that when Barnes was literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fine. Tony was fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just… maybe feeling a little shortchanged. He’d get over it. It wasn’t like he was in love, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you please just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop talking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tony begged, rubbing a hand over his face. “I don’t need to be let down easily, Steve, I promise. Consider me fully aware of your feelings for your toy soldier, okay? I am really clever, after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Tony stressed. “Please, Steve. This is cruel and unusual punishment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve opened his mouth again, but then shut it and nodded, his mouth downturned and his brow furrowed. Tony turned back to the coffee machine, cursing the desperate need he had for caffeine. It was the only thing that had driven him back to the communal floor of the tower in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that and Dum-E with his godforsaken oil filled coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you hiding?” Clint asked, dropping down from the vent in the corner of the workshop in a clear assassination attempt if you asked Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing a hand to his racing heart, he glared at the archer. “Are you trying to kill me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Clint replied cheerfully. “I’m trying to figure out why you’re hiding down here. Steve looks like someone kicked his puppy every time the elevator opens and it’s not you, you know? Seriously, we can’t take anymore of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snorted. “He’s got a good puppy eye game, you just need to get stronger against it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and watch a movie with us. We miss you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighed, but glanced at the holograms he’d been working on. He hadn’t made any progress in hours, tired as he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddly, the space beside Steve on the two seater was empty. Barnes was sitting in an armchair close by, Natasha perched on the arm as she talked to him softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bit rude in Tony’s opinion.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, maybe they were taking it slow or something. Who was Tony to judge? It was nothing to do with him what the two of them were getting up to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping into the last free armchair, Tony stretched out luxuriously and then shifted, throwing his legs over the arm of the chair as Clint threw him a pillow to put behind his head. He knew he wasn’t going to make it through the movie, he might as well be comfortable when he fell asleep, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met Steve’s eyes, and frowned at the wounded look being aimed his way. Why was Steve looking so sad? Was it Tony’s fault that Barnes wasn’t sitting with him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony glanced at Barnes, to find the man glaring at him across the room. Tony met his glare head on, because while he felt for Steve, he wasn’t going to let this asshole, that had moved into his tower without a single word from Tony, make him feel bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha caught the stare between them and punched Barnes none-too-gently in the arm. “Enough,” she muttered, drawing his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky rolled his eyes at her, but he didn’t turn his gaze back to Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his dismissive thoughts, Tony stayed awake through the movie, and left as soon as it was over. He suddenly didn’t feel quite comfortable doing something as vulnerable as sleeping with Barnes in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve said you’re leaving,” Natasha said, leaning against the door to Tony’s bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was packing a bag up, so he couldn’t exactly deny it, and he shrugged. “Pep needed someone to head out to the international SI’s to do a sweep. I volunteered.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony frowned. “Just because I made her CEO, you do realise it’s still my company, right? It’s kind of my job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if we need you here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhodey is on loan from the Air Force. He’ll fill in for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha blinked, and Tony felt a small amount of triumph at actually surprising her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t it be?” Tony asked, tilting his head. “Rhodey is as good as I am in the suit, he can do the same things. I keep his suit—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I mean, Tones, I know he’s capable in the field.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what are you talking about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid. I know you’ve told him all about the way Bucky has been treating you. Between them, they’ll level the goddamn tower!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stared at her flatly. “Oh. You’re worried about Barnes. Well, maybe if you tell him to stop being an asshole to me in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my own tower</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my best friend wouldn’t want to repulser him in the ballsack. I’ve gotta go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tones, it’s not just Bucky that I’m worried about. You two need to—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to do anything, Natasha. I haven’t done anything wrong. While I’m away, do try and knock some sense into him, because there’s only so long that I’ll put up with it before I kick him out on his ass, consequences be damned.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony left the room with his bag on his shoulder, striding past Natasha with his head high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt that she’d come to him on Bucky’s behalf. He’d thought they were friends, but apparently, Tony didn’t count for much with any of them now that Bucky was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a fan,” Rhodey said, wrinkling his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chuckled at his friend’s face, the screen large on the hotel wall. “Surprisingly enough, I’m not a big fan myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s so goddamn broody, Tones,” Rhodey complained. “He only has an expression when Natasha is around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still not engaging with Steve? Damn that’s cold.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think they’re a thing,” Rhodey pointed out. “Or if they are, it’s very much one sided from Steve, because, uh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony frowned. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he was kissing Natasha this morning when I got there, so…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That dirty, rotten, bastard,” Tony exclaimed. “I’m gonna come home and kick his ass to the curb! Does Steve know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since he was sitting in the kitchen with them, I think he probably does yeah, unless he’s gone blind and nobody told me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony blinked. That didn’t sound like Natasha, in all honesty. She was friends with Steve, good friends as far as Tony knew; she wouldn’t rub it in his face like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. That’s unexpected.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tones, have you thought that maybe you’ve put more stock in their love than they do?” Rhodey asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No I haven’t. Come on, Honeybear, you’ve read the literature just the same as I have. You heard it from Howard yourself! And the way Steve searched for Barnes… you don’t do that for ‘just a friend’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did it for you,” Rhodey points out. “And you’d do it for me, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’re platonic soulmates.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they are too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony frowned. “But, I mean, when I said about it to Steve, he nodded and let me walk away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you give him a chance to do or say anything different?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four weeks away from the tower—three weeks international and then six days with Rhodey—had done Tony the world of good. He’d actually managed to sleep, he’d eaten good food and he’d managed to relax a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, all that good meant that as soon as he stepped out of the lift onto the communal floor, it was to find the room in carnage, the Avengers all shouting at one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the whole fuck is going on?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce’s eyes lit up when he saw Tony, and he crossed the room, the green tint to his skin diminishing as he reached the genius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barnes is blaming you for Steve’s bad mood, and Steve finally had enough of Barnes being an asshole. Clint got in on the action on Steve’s side, and Nat is trying really hard not to take sides while also not leaving Bucky on his own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony blinked. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce snorted, and then stuck two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly until all eyes were turned in their direction. He smiled slyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we all just </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm down, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and we can sit and talk about this like adults?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce’s eyes glinted in Barnes’ direction. “The Hulk is getting irritated with you, so I’d do as I asked, if I were you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chuckled and then shook his head. “I’m gonna leave you all—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down,” Bruce said, shoving Tony gently towards the sofa. “This involves you too, and I’m done with everyone hiding, moping and avoiding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had managed to avoid the sofas and made a beeline instead for the kitchen. If he was going to be forced to engage in this—whatever it was—then he was going to do it with </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the caffeine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, with Bruce in the doorway, tapping his foot impatiently, Tony made his way into the living area. All of the armchairs were taken, and the only space left was beside Steve on the two seater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony glanced at him, and then perched on the arm of the sofa instead of sitting beside Steve, because he still didn’t know what was going on, and he didn’t know if what Rhodey had left him to ruminate over was true or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least, whether it was the whole story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t bite, you know?” Steve said, and he looked sad but not angry—at least not with Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighed, but slid into the free seat, making sure that he wasn’t touching Steve. It wasn’t that he was trying to be mean, he just… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d opened himself up to be hurt too many times and suffered for it, and he knew that with Steve, the pain would be worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, it had been worse already and that was only really from losing Steve’s companionship as his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get on with this?” He asked, when nobody spoke. He looked at Bruce. “I need to shower and unpack. I’d only stopped off to grab a coffee on my way up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like you don’t have a coffee machine in the penthouse,” Barnes scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony arched his eyebrow. “Actually I don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t,” Steve said at the same time. “Pepper took it out, and he knows better than to cross her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Tony snorted. “I only listen to Pepper when she’s talking sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is always,” Nat said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded. “Which is always. Besides,” he added, glancing at Barnes. “What’s it to you if I spend all my time on this floor. It’s my fucking tower and you're here at my behest despite the fact that you’ve been nothing but a grade A dick since you got here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnes blinked at him. “Well, I—you—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes. “Seems like you’ve had plenty to say about me while I’m not here, Barnes. Come on, spit it out, whatever your problem is with me. Which, before you do, let me just point out that you having any kind of problem with me is the most ridiculous thing because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t know me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We weren’t even introduced before you started glaring at me across the goddamn room and—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re hurting, Stevie!” Barnes burst out. “I get here, and he’s happy because he just kissed his sweetheart, and then a few days later, you’re still nowhere to be seen, and he’s fucking miserable, and that was on you, Stark! Of course I don’t like you, you’re hurting the only person I remember in my fucked up brain!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony blinked. “I…—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that it’s none of your business, Buck,” Steve said, looking at his best friend. “Whatever is going on between Tony and I, it’s between us, and he’s right, you’ve been kinda acting like a jerk to him ever since you got here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint nodded his agreement, and even Natasha shrugged.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t get involved,” she pointed out softly. “And we certainly don’t take sides in personal problems within the team, because we’re a team. We’re all friends—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Family,” Clint interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “We’re all family, and family doesn’t take sides unless absolutely necessary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And him moping around—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t killing anyone,” she said firmly. “We’re all special snowflakes in one way or another, Bucky, and we’ve all got our own issues. Crippling insecurity just happens to be one of Tony’s.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me I’m wrong,” she said, looking at Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you’re not, but you don’t have to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted. “He’s one of the family too, now, Tones.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes and looked away. As much as he’d said it to both Natasha and Rhodey, he wouldn’t kick the soldier out because it would make Steve—and apparently Natasha—sad, but that didn’t mean he was just going to accept him into the close knit group of people that Tony actually trusted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now he knows to keep his nose out of things that aren’t his business, can this be shelved?” Tony asked, waving his hand at the room. “Because seriously, circle time is too much like therapy and it’s giving me hives.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckled. “We’re all fine, Tones. I… maybe you and I can sit down later?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chewed his bottom lip for a moment and then nodded. “Give me an hour and then come on up to the penthouse, okay? I’ll order some food in, or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about us?” Clint asked, pouting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning as he stood up, Tony pointed to the kitchen. “You know how to cook, Legolas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint is pleased,” Steve said, as he stepped into the penthouse exactly an hour later. “He said to tell you thank you, and he loves you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony wrinkled his nose. “Creepy little twerp.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got the good stuff,” Steve replied with a shrug. “You know he loves that pizzeria.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured since I wanted to get a shower and relax, we could take the time for delivery instead of going for the nearest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded. They sat down on the sofa, and Tony asked J.A.R.V.I.S for the tv on low as they ate. Steve finished a whole pizza, and then the four slices that were left of Tony’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… you and Barnes aren’t doing the horizontal tango then?” Tony asked eventually, when it became clear that Steve wasn’t going to broach the topic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no. We’ve never… it’s never been like that. I love him but.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Platonic soulmates,” Tony murmured, more to himself than anything. When Steve made a questioning sound, he said, “Rhodey is my platonic soulmate. I love him more than life itself, but it’s never been romantic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah, that’s… that’s it,” Steve agreed. “But you seemed so certain, and you wouldn’t let me explain and I—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was, uh, my bad,” Tony admitted. “Does it help if I explain that I was trying to avoid the ‘it’s not you it’s me’ conversation? It’s… I can take a lot, Steve, but not that. Not from you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve softened and reached out to take Tony’s hand in his own. His skin was warm and smooth and Tony melted a little at the feel of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew Buck was out there,” Steve said softly. “I would never have kissed you if I’d wanted anything romantic with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And really, deep down, Tony should have realised that. Steve wasn’t the kind but.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat did say I have crippling insecurities?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did and you do. I want you to hear me when I say that you’re the one I want, Tony. Not Buck, not anyone else but you. Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuttered. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I take you on a date?” Steve asked, when words escaped Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh. Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that an answer or a question?” Steve teased, chuckling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An answer. Sorry, I… you may have fried my brain a little.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve tugged on Tony’s hand until the smaller man was situated comfortably in his lap, his arms bracketing him loosely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. Do we have to wait for the date for a second kiss?” Tony asked, rubbing a gentle thumb over Steve’s bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I think we can do it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of order, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… I’ve been told that I should probably apologise to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony turned to see Barnes loitering in the doorway to the lab, looking sheepish and somewhat uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you had to be told to do it, then don’t bother,” Tony replied, turning back to his work. “It’s fine, Barnes. Don’t sweat it, people have hated me for less.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the last few days, since the team ‘conversation’ there had been a distinct lack of glaring, but Tony hadn’t had anything to say to Barnes, and Barnes hadn’t seemed to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… it’s not that I don’t think you deserve one,” Barnes said haltingly. “I just… don’t really know what to say. I was wrong, and I know it, but Stevie… he’s always been my one constant, you know? And he was hurting, and that seemed to be because of you and—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just said it’s fine,” Tony pointed out, though he softened his tone a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Barnes added, and when Tony looked at him, he looked a little aghast at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something to build on, I guess,” Tony shrugged. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that Steve wouldn’t want the two of them to get on, even if he understood Tony’s current anger. “Look, we didn’t have the best start, but it’s done now, and I’m not the one for emotional conversations, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnes nodded. “Okay. Ah. Good then? We’re okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony expected Barnes to leave, so he was surprised when instead, he took a few steps into the workshop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, this is more like what I thought the future would be,” he admitted, looking around at the robots, the holograms, and the tools scattered around the place. Tony’s suit was also there—he’d been looking at one of the repulsors—and she was a beauty to anyone’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled slightly. “Well, I am the best at what I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Modest too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not bragging if it’s true, Barnes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh. So… maybe you can do something about this heap of junk attached to me then?” Barnes asked, raising his metal arm slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. Depends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many embarrassing stories you’ve got of Steve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnes’ lips tilted up. “Oh, I could talk for days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony gestured to the seat beside his own. “Then welcome to my office.”   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>